Rose's Reunion
by LibraryLady418072
Summary: In an Alternate universe Rose meets an alternate version of the Doctor that she lost.


**Doctor Who: The Rose Chronicles**

**Episode 1: Reunion**

**Kathryn Daniels**

_**Prologue**_

_My name is rose Tyler. My life truly began when I met the man called the Doctor. He was a man like no other who could travel through time and space. I know this because I traveled with him. We had so many adventures together and seen so many worlds. It was the Doctor who showed me a better way of living. Now I am lost to him forever. That was the story of how I died. All that changed a year later. My name is Rose Tyler and this is the story of how I began to live again._

Somewhere in the darkness a Young Girl runs. She is searching for him. Her hands reach out into the void. Though she searches she knows that she will never find him. Though she can never find him she insists on defying the darkness. She continues running and calls out his name. "Doctor." She knows it's hopeless, but she fights anyway. "He is gone", she tells herself, but that only makes her more desperate. She found herself standing on a beach. A lone figure stood in the distance. It was him. She immediately began running. She cried out to him. "Doctor!" He stood there as she approached him. His face had the same sad expression as it did the last time she saw him. "Please don't go", she prayed silently. "please don't leave me again." His arm reached out for her. She reached out with her arms. Just as they were about to touch he vanished. In anguish she cried out his name one last time.

**Chapter 1**

"Doctor!" Rose Woke Suddenly and realized that she had cried out his name. Her face felt moist with tears. Glancing at her clock she noticed that it was 7:50 AM. In ten minuets the alarm would announce another day of the same old pointless routine. Lying back on her pillow Rose strained to remember her dream. She often dreamed about the Doctor. Her dreams were usually memories of their old adventures together. She treasured these memories. They were her last link to the Doctor. With each day her memory of the Doctor seemed to fade further into the darkness of her mind. Only a mere ghost of a memory remained and she held onto it like a precious jewel. Still, with enough focus she could recall every detail from his brown hair to his dark brown pin stripe coat and suit. Her train of thought was eventually jarred by the alarm clock. There was a knock on the door. Rose Turned off the alarm and rubbed her eyes. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," she replied.

"Rose are you OK?" It was her mother. "I was just here to say good morning. Your eyes are all red. Have you been crying?" Jackie Tyler entered the room an sat at the foot of her daughter's bed. Her expression was that of concern. "was it another dream?" Rose nodded and Jacky understood. "Well why don't you have a nice breakfast. You can talk all about it then. I'm sure it will make you feel better."

Jakie left Rose' room and without arguing Rose put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. When she got tot the bathroom she noticed how red her eyes really were and did the best she could to cover up the redness and rushed to breakfast.

Rose, her mother Jakie, and Mickey had been living with Pete for a year ever since the dimensional portal was sealed and they were trapped in a strange world. Pete Tyler had the good grace of allowing them to live with him for as long as they liked. It was the least he could do. The Pete in their world had married Jackie and died in a fatal car wreck soon after Rose was born. In this world Pete had had remained single and became a multi millionaire and was now in command over the Torchwood institute.

Jackie was sitting at the table having he morning coffee. Mickey Smith came in and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

Pete also came in reading the morning newspaper. "people are starting to tear down the old factories and replace them with new buildings," he reported.

"Oh good. It about time people started moving on," said Jackie optimistically.

"As long as no one forgets the past," Mickey replied solemnly.

Finally Rose walked quietly into the dinning room. "I had another dream again," said Rose. They all stopped what they were doing and looked knowingly at her. "only this time I called out for him in my sleep." Jackie walked up to rose, wrapped her arms around her, and comforted her.

"it's all right", she said as she held her daughter. "Were all here for you." Jackie loosened her grip and looked Rose in the eye. "So," she asked,"what would you like for breakfast?"

Somewhere far away a man awoke from a deep sleep. A voice had cried out to him in a dream. The voice was faint, but it was there. He never had a dream like this before. It must mean something. He sat up, focused his mind, and concentrated on the dream. It seemed to be that of a young human. It was filled with sadness as it reached out to him. He didn't recognize the voice, but it moved him. Perhaps he should investigate. He was the Doctor after all.

**Chapter 2**

After breakfast Rose took the bus to work. It was a chilly overcast day and a slight breeze was blowing. The shop she worked at was called New Liberty. It was named in memory of earth's liberation from the cybermen. Mostly is sold shirts hats, jewelry an other knick knaks. "Morning', Rose," said Paul. waved at her from behind the counter. "Here's your name tag." Paul has been a coworker and friend of Rose for two months. His black leather jacket, buzz cut, and laid back manner somehow reminded her of how the Doctor was when she first met him. Rose never told him about the Doctor. Some things she never mentioned outside of her family.

"Thanks Paul," said Rose as she took the name tag. It looked like the beginning of another boring day. Rose clipped on her tag and started stocking shelves.

The building had been abandoned for longer than anyone would like to remember. It was the first factory to be destroyed by the Cyberman War. Only a few parts of the cursed building remained. This was the kind of place that people wanted to forget.

Somewhere in the darkest part a nearby ally something glowed. A police call box fazed into existence. The door opened an out stepped the Doctor. He wore a tailored 19th century suit and his aristocratic appearance contrasted with the milieu of the dark ally. The Doctor left the ally and studied the abandoned building. The Word "Remember" was spray painted on several places on the old brick wall. Remember what?, he thought curiously.

Naturally he had to investigate. the building didn't look like it would fall down. After finding a boarded up door he ripped off the panels and invited himself in. Little did he know that he was being watched. The door lead to a dark hallway. Not having a torch, he was forced to grope blindly through the darkness. Fortunately there was nothing to trip over. Off in the distance he saw a light and went toward it. Eventually he reached a large open area. The building there had been blown away in an enormous explosion. The ground was littered in debris and scrap metal. The whole scene was eerie. Deciding to take a closer look he found what at first looked like a mask. It was the a face of some kind of robot. Its expressionless eyes stared silently at him. HE put the mask down and did some further investigating. After several fruitless minutes of searching he heard a faint noise. He was followed. Looking behind him he saw who an outline of a figure in the darkness. "You can come out now," said the Doctor with a broad smile. "I see you hiding." After he said this several more figures stepped out from the shadows. They were all armed soldiers. The Doctor's smile faded. "Oh dear," he said to himself.

**Chapter 3**

Pete Tyler was head of Torchwood. It was originally the major force in the fight against the cybermen. After the Cybermen War was over it gained the additional responsibility of restoring law and order.

Pete sat at his desk and studied a recent report on his computer. It covered the reconstruction effort that started after the cybermen were defeated. The war left global economy in shambles. The report, however, showed some optimism. recovery efforts were more successful than originally predicted. The only possible reason was that people all over the world were working together in picking up the pieces. That was Pete's' idea.

Just then the phone rang. It was agent Jones. "Sir someone had called in to report a strange man wandering around an old abandoned Cyberman factory. We found him inside the building. He insists on being taken to see you. He calls himself the Doctor."

Pete's face turned pale as he could hardly believe what he just heard.

"Sir?"

"Y-Yes by all means bring him in." Pete paused for a moment before hanging up. Could it really be him? Who else would call himself the Doctor? He had to find out.

Some time later the man was brought in. The man was completely different than the Doctor Pete remembered. He looked like a 19th century aristocrat with curly hair and a slightly pensive expression on his face.

"You must be Mr. Tyler," the man said thoughtfully. "I am the Doctor." Pete was dumbfounded. The Doctor he knew was on the other side of a dimensional void. There was no way this man could be him.

"How exactly did you arrive Doctor?" It was a test. Perhaps this was some other man who happened to call himself the Doctor. His response would either confirm or deny Pete's theory.

"It's rather difficult to explain. Be fore I answer anything I want to know what happened here. What was that run down factory and what destroyed it? What kind of factory was this?"

Pete cleared his throat. It was clear that this man had no idea what was going on. "Well a few years ago Our world was nearly taken over by the cybermen. They are a kind of cyborg. Humans were being abducted and turned into these things." The Doctor stared at him with a passionate intensity as he spoke. "We were able to fight them off with the help of a stranger."

"Who?"

"A man who called himself the Doctor." His visitor looked startled.

"That's impossible! I'm the Doctor!"

"This man was the Doctor," Pete continued. He came from a parallel dimension. He was here for a short time, but we never would have succeeded if it wasn't for his help."

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. Under his breath he muttered "this isn't possible."

"I know. Come with me. I'd like to show you something."

Pete lead the Doctor to a large storage room. Boxes were stacked along the sides of the room. The room itself had an ominous feeling to it. The wall in the back of the room was completely blank. "It was here that we found a dimensional rift." Pete pointed toward the blank wall.

"Dimensional rift? Don't tell me you traveled through it."

"We weren't aware of the danger at the time."

"And the portal has been sealed. Correct?"

"yes."

The doctor looked into one of the boxes and produced a round palm sized device. It consisted of one large yellow button. Scowling at it he showed the device to Pete. "what is this thing?'

"That is what we used to travel between dimensions." The Doctor looked slightly impressed. "Of coarse it doesn't work now that the portal is closed. So now the device is basically useless."

"may I have this one? I would like to study it."

"Of coarse," said Pete. There Is something else I need to tell you. There are three refugees from the other dimension." The Doctor became devoured with curiosity as Pete took out his cell phone. "I'll Have Mickey come over Right away."

Mickey Smith had fought alongside Pete in the Cyberman war ever since it started. The first time he arrived he was with Rose and the Doctor. They were involved in the beginning of the cybermen war. Rose and the Doctor left while he Had volunteered to be left behind. Micky wanted to stay and help. Since then He and Pete were close. He was involved when the dimensional portal to his world was discovered. He went though the portal along with several other agents and infiltrated a organization called Torchwood. They would eventually adopt the name Torchwood for their world's organization. That was when his world was nearly destroyed y a combination of Daleks and Cybermen. The Portal was finally sealed by the Doctor and the world was saved from destruction, but it was at a terrible cost. Mickey and his friends were cut off from their own world and from the Doctor.

He was on his way to target practice when Pete called him on his cell. "Your not going to believe this, but there is a man who claims to be the Doctor. Come to room 304 immediately." It was the room where the dimensional portal was.

"I'm on it." Mickey shut his cell phone and made a beeline for Pete Tyler's office. Then it hit him. Could it really be him? The Doctor was supposed to be permanently sealed off from this world. There was no way he could have... Mickey cursed and began to run at full speed.

Mickey burst through the doors panting for breath. Pete was their along with another man who Mickey did not know. The man ran up to Mickey and shook his hand enthusiastically.

"You must be Mickey, I'm the Doctor." The man was nothing like the Doctor that Mickey knew. The man seemed so distinguished and sophisticated. The was a complete contrast from the laid back and unsophisticated Doctor he knew. Still, there was something about him.

"Yeah I'm Mickey." It was the only thing Mickey could think of.

"Pete told me about you. Is it really true that you are from another dimension? Unbelievable and yet there you are standing right in front of me. Please tell me, how did you arrive."

Mickey took a deep breath and started telling his side of the story. Pete stood idly by and added his own interpretations as the story went along. The Doctor listened to both versions with a fierce intensity. When he got to the part about the cult of Skaro and the Genesis Ark the Doctor stopped him.

"Wait a second did you say cult of Skaro?" His tone became grave.

"Yes that's right", Pete responded. They were the ones behind the dimensional hole.

"And what is that 'Genesis Ark?' that you mentioned"

"I was a time lord prison for Daleks",Micky responded. "There must have been a million of them in there."

"Actually it was 1,568,798" the Doctor interrupted. Mickey and Pete turned to him. It was obvious that the Doctor knew exactly what they were talking about. He cleared his throat. "I might as well tell you. The Genesis Capsule you were talking about is indeed a prison cell. It is actually one of many. I helped lure the Daleks into a trap and sealed them in the capsules. The Daleks were supposed to be locked away for all eternity One day, one of the the capsules disappeared. No one knew what happened. I volunteered to find it. The fate of the universe rested on my mission. Well apparently the Capsule has been discovered." The Doctor spoke in a very grim matter-of-fact tone. "so, what happened to the capsule?"

"Well the Daleks wanted use it to take over the planet but They got trapped in the void when the Doctor sealed the rift. I mean..." The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief then did a double take.

"Who did? I don't remember sealing a dimensional portal." At that no one knew what to say. The Doctor realized what was going on immediately. "Of course the dimension that you're from has an alternate version of me!" The Doctor turned to Mickey. "Well Mickey, I am your 'Doctor's' dimensional double." Mickey and Pete Both looked shocked.

"Now it all makes sense," said Pete. Mickey also had a twin who died."

"That's why I stayed in the first place," chimed in Mickey.

"Doctor, Mickey isn't the only Dimensional traveler. There are two others. Would you like to meet one of them now?"

"Yes that would be splendid."

"OK then, Mickey Get Rose."

**Chapter 4**

Rose stared blankly out of the shop window as rain pounded on the glass. It was the end of her shift and she was ready to take the bus home. Just then a car pulled up. It was Mickey. Ignoring the rain she Ran out to the car and got in.

"This is new. I wasn't expecting you to pick me up," she said as she hugged him.

"I got big news Rose. You won't believe me."

"Try me," she teased.

"Remember when we first came here there was another me?"

"Yes."

"Well... we found another Doctor."

"What?"

"The Doctor has a dimensional double and we found him Rose. Do you know what this means? We have the Doctor. I mean it's not the Same Doctor as we knew, but it's still the Doctor." Rose held a look of shock and disbelief. Suddenly there was more than just rainwater on her face. "Are you OK Rose?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Can you Take me to him?"

"You don't even have to ask," Replied Mickey and they sped off.

They arrived at the Gate and Mickey Buzzed them through security. As soon as they got in Rose bolted. "wait Rose you don't know where to go!" He caught up to her and they both Ran to the room where the Doctor was.

When They Got there the room was empty. "Ill call Pete and ask where the Doctor is," said mickey. Rose walked to the blank wall and leaned her face to it. Being there brought so many memories. She hasn't been in that room since that fateful day. She lost track of time and wasn't aware when the door opened and closed.

"You won't find me in that wall." Rose jumped at the sound and turned to see a man with curly hair in sophisticated 19th century clothing. "in case you were wondering I was just looking around. It is such an fascinating place here. Well as you can guess I am the Doctor or rather I am the dimensional twin of the Doctor." He gave a slight bow. "pleased to meet you. So, how did you know my double?"

"I met him when he saved my life," Said Rose. "Since then we traveled all over the universe. We were the best of friends and I loved him. He taught me that there was a better way of living. We traveled throughout the universe together." Rose began to tear up. " I miss him so much. He was my best friend and I lost him forever."

The Doctor took pity on her. "You poor thing this must be terribly confusing for you. I am the Doctor and Yet I am not the Doctor that you remember." He approached Rose and and reached out his hand to her. It reminded her of her dream. "You can trust me. I won't bite." Rose Took his hand. Suddenly in an odd way she had her Doctor back. Rose then collapsed into his arms sobbing.


End file.
